


A Weekend With The Boys

by t5ngerine



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beel is a big softie, Beels ginormous boobers, Crack, Early Mornings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns For Reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, but they are AFAB, kinda?? theres like a couple of jokes, mhmmm food, no beta we die like lillith, work in progress lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t5ngerine/pseuds/t5ngerine
Summary: Most of the brothers are away over the weekend, leaving only you, Beel, Satan and Mammon to look after the House of Lamentation. This might be the perfect opportunity to finally strengthen your bond with your three favorite demons.This was supposed to be a 3 chapter smut fic, with each chapter focusing on one of the boys, but I lost motivation halfway through, so here we are lol. If you guys want me to continue this though, I gladly will.Also please note that english isnt my first language so theres probably gonna be some mistakes lol
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Weekend With The Boys

You wouldn't consider yourself a morning person - yet, here you are, sitting alone in the living room on a saturday morning. You went to sleep earlier than usual last night, and now you have to pay the price of being the first one in the house to be awake. To say it's boring without any of the brothers around is, well, a huge understatement. Most of them are gone over the weekend anyway, Lucifer said something about a meeting they had to attend, but you honestly couldn't care less. You lose yourself in deep thought, when a sudden loud growl echoes throughout the whole house. Jolting up from the couch in shock you turn your gaze towards the direction of the noise.

"mmmmmm im so hungry..."

Right, of course, its just Beels stomach growling. What else could it have been.  
He looks so tall standing in the doorway, his soft hair still messy from sleeping. Eyes violet like amethysts shimmering in the morning light, entrancing you in his gaze.  
"I think there might still be some food in the fridge? i haven't eaten yet so im not sure" you say, not able to take your eyes off his comically tight tanktop. He doesn't seem to notice your obvious stares as he walks straight into the kitchen and up to the fridge. At this point you're curious, so you follow along.

"its...its empty...oh man"

When he says empty, he really means it. The fridge is entirely blank, not one crumb of food in sight.  
The sadness in his voice almost makes your heart shatter into a million pieces. There's really nothing you can do to help him - the stores arent open yet and even if they were, its raining like hell outside. "What are we gonna do now?" he says, holding his still growling stomach. If you had any food, you would have already given it to him, so you decide to do the next best thing: distract him until the stores open and you can get food.

"Beel, try not to think about food, just concentrate on something else and im sure everything will be ok!!"  
"That sounds a lot easier than it actually is...how can i not focus on food when im starving?"

If he really is that hungry, you have to think a little harder. What can you say to distract him long enough?  
In a stroke of genius, you have the best idea you had in ages - this could be your chance to finally make a move on him.  
"Why dont you focus on me, just keep looking into my eyes. Let's talk to each other and forget the problems around us for now" you say, trying not to sound desperate or touch starved. It's true that you're secretly hoping to use this time alone with him to your advantage, maybe this will strengthen your bond. You're so entranced in your own fantasies that you don't notice that neither of you have said a word for a solid 2 minutes. Beel is just staring at you, seemingly following your suggestion, but you're unable to tell whats actually on his mind. The silence is suffocating, and the nervousness it brings makes you break out in a sweat. Was the advance you made too obvious? Did it make him uncomfortable...did you go too far? You're about to apologize for your stupid suggestion, when the demon in front of you finally breaks his silence.

"Say, y/n, did you use a different shampoo? You smell so nice today ...although I suppose you always smell nice."

And with that, youre caught completely off guard. If your face wasn't already tinted strawberry red, then it definitely is now. You try to express your gratitude for the compliment you just received, but when you open your mouth, you can't even stutter a coherent sentence. This man is going to be the death of you, you're sure of it. 

"I bet you'd...taste delicious."

What? Did? He? Just? Say???  
There's only two ways this can end, you're either about to give beel the guk guk 3000,  
or youre gonna die - either way, a satisfying outcome. Now, you're not the flirty type, and you definitely wouldn't wanna ruin this opportunity by saying something cringeworthy, so you opt to just say whats on your mind.  
"Wh-what do you mean by that? You're not going to kill me are you?"  
He looks you up and down for a second, then begins to move closer to you.  
"Please dont worry, I would never hurt you...I just want to..get closer.."  
The look in his eyes is one of genuine adoration, and he finally bridges the gap between you two as a soft blush settles over his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> heyy,,,hiii, hello girlies!!  
> like I said this is a wip so leave some feedback if u like  
> also follow my art account i post lots of Obey Me! sometimes  
> https://www.instagram.com/t5ngerine/


End file.
